The Perils of Being a Gryffinclaw
by Skia Shadow
Summary: Slightly crazy Hermione performs many crazy but genius experiments. The Ravenclaws are all terrified of her because of them, especially those who have heard the stories.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people who read my fanfics, and thank you to all of those who are following my one shot (possibly going to be longer) fanfic, Decisions. Yes, I have started writing again. Yes, this will be updated on a regular basis. No, I will not be updating Other's Perspectives regularly, though I will add to it. -Skía**

 **Note: Many thanks to AnimeFanJinchurki for giving me the idea to write this fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm J.K. Rowling. Jk, I'm not. Ha, see what I did there? (But really people, I'm not her. I don't own Harry Potter.)**

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger stared down at the cauldron in front of her, an extremely creepy smile forming on her face. She was testing the reaction of fluxweed to aconite and a bit of hair she'd gotten off of the robes of Remus Lupin. The results were going to be incredibly illuminating.

The ingredients were simmering in the cauldron letting out fumes. Hermione inhaled some, then got an idea. She quickly took out the shrunk potions ingredients case in her pocket and unshrunk it. She put just a little bit of manchego cheese and into the potion, then some knotgrass, and then some leeches crushed up with grapes. She turned the heat up a little, then smiled. This was going to be amazing.

Hermione smiles evilly as she theorized what this potion would do. The aconite would normally be a poison, but the cheese would stabilize it, as she'd discovered in a previous experiment that had begun to poison the Ravenclaw she'd tried to poison. He'd taken a bite of cheesecake right after drinking the poison, and been perfectly fine. The reason she'd put in the aconite only to stabilize it was that it would make the drinker immune to future aconite poisonings, unless an abnormal amount was administered. This is because the aconite and the cheese would mix.

The aconite would enter the bloodstream with the cheese in it. That combination would become an antidote to aconite itself. She'd already tested this on Ron's rat, Scabbers, and had figured out the antidote with the help of Golpalott's First Law: The antidote to a one component poison will continue to be an antidote to that same poison when mixed with the poison itself, as long as the amount of poison is less than the amount of antidote.

Anyway, the potion would make one immune to aconite poisoning, as well as quite a few other poisons. Cheese was an antidote that seemed to work for a lot of poisons. The reason the aconite wouldn't change anything with the other poisons being countered by the cheese is that, as a side note of Golpalott's First Law, 'When applying this law to poisons and their antidotes it should be noted that poisons will be countered by mixtures of the their antidote and another poison with the same antidote, keeping in mind the conditions mentioned in the law.'

Basically, this potion would protect the drinker from many poisons. But that was only a side thing. The main point of the potion was to stop Professor Lupin from having to undergo a werewolf transformation each month. It would work a tiny bit like polyjuice. The fluxweed would make sure it only acted during the full moon. The leeches would normally show sucking the essence out of one to another, but the grapes would block it. This would basically ensure that Professor Lupin did not transform, but there was still a slight chance of it just making him stay in werewolf form forever. That's why Hermione added a bit of his hair. It would doubly ensure he stayed in his human form.

Finally there was his mental state. Normally this potion would just make him be mentally in his werewolf form and act like a werewolf, but he would also take Wolfsbane potion. This way he would not only retain his mind, but also his body.

Hermione knew that taking two potions at once was dangerous, but because of the antidote in her potion, the Wolfsbane wouldn't harm him.

She quickly looked back to the potion, turned the heat down to a simmer, and left the bathroom, glad Moaning Myrtle hadn't been there this time. She needed to find Scabbers so she could get Professor Lupin to bite him at the next full moon.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, that was really really short. Future chapters will definitely be longer. I would have made the next two or three scenes also part of this chapter, but I really wanted to just post the first chapter. I did say I'd probably do it sometime this week.**

 **Side not about the story: I know it seems serious right now, but trust me, it's not going to stay that way. It's also not all going to be this technical. I think I got a bit carried away when I wrote the effects of the potion.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, next chapter! I'm so, so, sorry it took this long. My only excuse is that this week was the end of the first quarter so I had six assessments all in this week, but that's not an excuse for not posting last week or the week before. It's just been a bit hectic.**

 **I will be posting more regularly, now that the plot has started.**

 **Disclaimer: If J.K. Rowling ate a burger, how many chickens would it take to screw in a lightbulb? I don't know, I'm not J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione crept into the boys dormitory and tiptoed towards the windowsill. It was where Scabbers always slept on weekends, when Ron didn't bring him with him. She slinked around the walls to the window, then pounced. She latched her fingers around him and pulled him up.

'Ha! Got you!'

She turned, victorious, with Scabbers clutched in her arms, struggling violently. She started to leave the room, before halting in her tracks.

'Oops..'

She had been so determined to get Scabbers (That miniature devil had escaped her before. He was much faster than he acted!), that she hadn't looked around the room first. Harry was sitting on his bed, a book lying forgotten in front of him, looking at Hermione with a very strange expression on his face. It was a mix of suspicion and confusion.

Hermione slowly started to back away out of the room, reaching into her robes and pulling out a moth. She whispered a few random words and blew on it. As it lifted off her palm, she ran out of the room as fast as she could. _Harry is so going to kill me_ she thought. She ran quickly back to the girls bathroom, still clutching Scabbers, and went immediately to her concoction. She ladled out a teaspoon and fed it to him.

'You know, you're a great test subject. You can't tell anyone what I'm doing or reveal my secrets for making these.'

Scabbers struggled even more. Hermione grinned evilly and let him go.

'I can't wait for the next full moon…'

Hermione hummed the Doctor Who theme song to herself as she covertly slid into the corridor. She skirted down a few corridors before arriving at a hidden alcove. She looked left and right before sliding in.

'Give me the goods and I'll deal you the cash' A knife was right at Hermione's throat. She bent backwards and quickly dropped to the floor, rolling back into her opponent's legs. She then grabbed their arms and twisted them backwards. That was when Hermione got a closer look at her opponent. It was a dummy. A training dummy.

She stood up, running a hand over her head to tame her hair.

'I see you've completed work on the non-magical fighting training dummies.'

Daphne Greengrass nodded. She was standing up straight, she had not reacted at all to anything that had just happened. Not a hair on her head was out of place. She seemed perfectly serene, yet one look in her eyes revealed the hardness inside her.

'Good. Any information on Slytherins?'

Daphne handed Hermione a packet of paper.

'Perfect.'

Daphne looked at her questioningly. Hermione had learned to understand what her looks meant, and immediately understood.

'No, there's nothing else. You may leave.'

Daphne left silently, so silently that for a moment Hermione had the strange idea that she was actually a ghost. She shook her head at herself for thinking illogically. Hermione left the alcove and went back to her dorm. She needed to finish her book on experimental potion theory.

* * *

Hermione jolted awake, woken by the alarm she'd set in her head. It was a tricky spell that she'd invented, as it had to communicate directly with her brain, but it was effective. She got out of bed and left the dorm, not even trying to be particularly quiet. There was no way either Lavender or Parvati would wake up. They both slept like drugged logs that were actually dead. She went down the stairs to the Common Room and left Gryffindor tower, careful not to wake the Fat Lady. She would make enough noise to wake a decapitated pigeon with no soul.

She disillusioned herself and tiptoed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She needed to sew a pink dress for Scabbers. Oh how she loved to torture him…

* * *

Two hours and a lot of failed spells later, Hermione decided to give up and just go to breakfast. Hermione and sewing did not mix well, and as she had just discovered, neither did spells and sewing. It was already 7:00, breakfast would be ready by then.

As she exited the room, she thought she heard a strange shuffling noise, but dismissed it as her imagination.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if you got an alert that I'd updated, but there wasn't a new chapter. Something weird happened.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
